Chaos Knight
Summary The veteran of countless battles on a thousand worlds, Chaos Knight hails from a far upstream plane where the fundamental laws of the universe have found sentient expression. Of all the ancient Fundamentals, he is the oldest and most tireless, endlessly searching out a being he knows only as “The Light.” Long ago the Light ventured out from the progenitor realm, in defiance of the first covenant. Now Chaos Knight shifts from plane to plane, always on the hunt to extinguish the Light wherever he finds it. A thousand times he has snuffed out the source, and always he slides into another plane to continue his search anew. Upon his steed Armageddon, he rides, wading into battle with maniacal frenzy, drawing strength from the disorder of the universe. A physical manifestation of chaos itself, in times of need he calls upon other versions of himself from other planes, and together these dark horsemen ride into battle, as unstoppable as any force of nature. Only when the last Light of the world is scoured from existence will the search be ended. Where rides the Chaos Knight, death soon follows. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely higher Name: Chaos Knight Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Appears to be male, otherwise Genderless Age: Older than the universe Classification: Fundamental of Strong Force, Manifestation of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Blade/Shield Wielder, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Basic abilities), Energy Projection, Stun Effect and Probability Manipulation (via Chaos Bolt), Teleportation and Speed Reduction (via Reality Rift), Critical Strike, Probability Manipulation and Lifesteal (via Chaos Strike), Summoning (via Phantasm. Fundamentals can draw aspects of themselves from other dimensions), Empowerment (Draws strength from disorder), Strong Force Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel between planes of existence), Non-Corporeal (Stated to be an ethereal being), Abstract Existence (Fundamentals are the physical manifestations of fundamental laws of the universe have found sentient expression), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Stronger than Io, Has killed Keeper of the Light thousands of times, Stated by Enigma to be the strongest of the Fundamentals), likely higher Speed: Likely Infinite (The fundamentals' existence predate time itself), otherwise Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: At least Solar System level (Superior to Io), likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal, Cross-dimensional travel and summoning Standard Equipment: His blade, His steed Armageddon Intelligence: Gifted (Being a veteran of countless battles on a thousand worlds, has an invaluable amount of fighting experience, having killed Keeper of the Light multiple times) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Chaos Knight strikes his enemy with his blade. *'Chaos Bolt:' Throws a mysterious bolt of energy at the target unit. It stuns for a random duration and deals random damage. *'Reality Rift:' Teleports Chaos Knight, any images he has and the target unit to a random point along the line between the two of you. Reduces the target's armor as well. *'Chaos Strike:' Nessaj's mojo gives each of Chaos Knight's attacks a chance to deal bonus damage and reduce the target's armor, also causing the critical strike to lifesteal. *'Phantasm:' Summons several phantasmal copies of the Chaos Knight from alternate dimensions. There is a 50% chance an extra phantasm will be summoned. Phantasm can target others, creating illusions of them, which then are under Chaos Knight's control. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Knights Category:The Fundamentals Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Mace Users Category:Warriors Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Physics Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4